


Give Her What She Wants

by BlueCubes



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 18+, Black Hat is an egotistical asshole, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Sadism, and Dementia loves his assholery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCubes/pseuds/BlueCubes
Summary: Dementia annoyed Black Hat to no end. He hated her constant clamoring for him, and wished she'd just go away. Given the chance, he'd kill her and throw the body into the nearest dumpster.At least, that's what he wanted everyone to think.





	1. Chapter 1

    Black Hat took great pleasure in Dementia's lust for him. Every time she came running after him, every time she would say his name in awe, he absolutely loved it. Initially, he really did find her annoying, but after a while, he found joy in it. He didn't stop acting angry with her though, and he had a reason. He wasn't ready for her to find out he liked her praises. Black Hat wanted Dementia to desire him so much that she couldn't take it anymore, and would do anything to please him. When that happens, he would drop the facade, and finally make her his.  
  
Now was time.  
  
    It was a cool evening. Everyone at the mansion completed their day's work, and they were itching for some downtime. 5.0.5. went to sleep on his bed in Black Hat's office, Dr. Flug stayed in the lab drawing blueprints, and Dementia was in her room, strumming at her guitar while she lied on a pile of dirty clothes.  
  
    The only one who wasn't relaxing was Black Hat. He was sitting in his study, a quiet place where he'd go to get away from his workers, drink some coffee, and maybe, just maybe, read one of the several books he had on the shelves. He would have been an avid reader if it had not been for his underlings always needing his attention.  
  
    Dozens of documents were laying in front of the man. Scattered across the table were several photos and pieces of writing. He kept it all in a binder for safekeeping.  
  
    He picked up an envelope he found on his desk that morning. "To Black Hat" it said in sloppily written hot pink letters. Inside the envelope was a letter written on loose-leaf paper. The writing inside was scribbly, with many words blacked out and tiny splotches of black ink everywhere.  
  
    The letter was filled with praises and admirations. Talking about how mean and despicable he was as if it were a good thing. He saw it as a compliment. Whenever someone called him scary, evil, or any other word describing how bad he was, he loved it. He found all sorts of delight in the idea of being feared.  
  
    Black Hat was not surprised at all when he saw who wrote it. The letter ended with "Love, Dem", with a little pink and green heart drawn beside it. It was kinda cute, Black Hat had to admit to himself. She was always trying to get on his good side with stuff like this. Black Hat was reminded of a small pile of photos Dementia gave him. It was a bunch of lewd polaroids of herself. Loads of "alluring" makeup, costumes that could barely count as clothes, and poses that looked more uncomfortable than sexy. Those were what made up the pictures.  
  
    Black Hat didn't find the photos themselves all that appealing. He thought Dementia looked kind of ridiculous with heavy eyeshadow and lipstick, wearing little bikinis and the like. It was the idea behind the pictures that made him enjoy them. The fact that Dementia put time and effort into them in a desperate attempt for his affection amused him. He flipped through the photos with a perverted look in his eyes, until he was ready to look at other things on the table.  
  
    There was a red CD protected by a plastic sleeve. Black Hat stared at the crude drawing of himself on it, made with a permanent marker. He's listened to the CD before, burnt on it were a few songs. They were a bunch of metal songs about how much Dementia loved him. Lyrics such as "I'd love to be kissed by your delicious lips" and "Rip into me like you hate my guts" were accompanied by quick, heavy guitar riffs and a bass that could shake a house. Black Hat preferred classical and opera music, but Dementia's dedication to him inspired her to write the songs, and that made him feel like he had a special power over her that no one else had. That made him feel proud of himself.  
  
    Black Hat shifted his focus over to his watch. 8:53. Dementia went to bed at random times, but it was usually between the hours of 3 and 4 AM. Shewas very much a night owl, but so was he. Unlike him, however, she would wake up very late. Anywhere between 11 AM to 5 PM, when everyone else was up and ready for the day, Dementia would just be crawling out from her room. Her hair would be knotted and her clothes would hang loosely off her body. Sometimes, when she forgot to take off her mascara, it'd migrate from her lashes to her lower eyelids, making her look like a raccoon.

  
    Black Hat knew about her sleep schedule from the tracking device on her leg. Dr. Flug made it so that it wouldn't just track her location, but her heart rate, her steps, and even her body temperature. All these things could be checked on a computer in the lab. Dementia could take the device off, but it'll notify both Flug and Black Hat if it hasn't been worn for over 5 hours. They both understood that the device needed to be taken off for when she showers.  
  
    When Dementia first got the tracking device, she tried taking it off every time she was left alone. Dr. Flug would always be sent in to force it back on her. Sometimes Black Hat would begrudgingly do it himself if Flug were too busy. Black Hat remembered grabbing the rambunctious girl by the throat and holding her, having to sit her on his lap to get her to stop running off. He'd pull out her leg and place the tracking device back onto her, locking it on as tight as he could.

    "NO NO NO NO!" he recalled her screaming one time. She didn't have a speck of fear in her voice, though. Dementia acted like the whole thing was a silly game. They put it on her leg, she took it off. They try to put it back on, she resisted. Black Hat couldn't forget her incessant giggling as she tried to wiggle her way away from him. The only way Black Hat could get her to stop was to put fear into her heart.  
  
    Another memory cropped up. Black Hat remembered himself, hovering above the poor girl with a malicious grimace. He was clenching her wrists with clawed hands, hoping the force he put onto her would hurt. He shouted as a cold, dark, bellowing voice passed through his body, "QUIT SQUIRMING".  
  
    He watched Dementia's cheerful smile shift to a solemn, quivering frown. She went limp like her body turned to stone. Black Hat loosened his grasp, silently relieved by her sudden fear and obedience. He took her leg and put the device back on. "You better keep it on this time, or else I will chop your legs off.", he said after he stood up. He then walked off, slamming the heavy iron door of the cell she was kept in.  
  
She didn't try to take it off anymore.  
  
    _Good times._ Black Hat smirked as he thought to himself.  
  
    He stood up off of the couch as he swept the contents of the folder back inside. Adjusting his tie, he had the memory of intimidating Dementia repeating in his mind. He put the folder back on the shelf, nestled between two books so that no one would find it. He turned off the light and left the room on his way to Dementia's.  
  
    Down the hallway to the other side of the mansion were everyone's bedrooms. Passing by all the other large, dark doors, he stopped at the one near the end of the hallway. Black Hat knocked.  
  
    The young girl opened the door, and smiled when she saw who it was.  
  
"Oh, Black Hat! You're here!" she said enthused.  
  
"Yes, Dementia. How are you?"  
  
"I'm great, you?" she drew out the last word, putting her hand on his arm and feeling his sleeve.  
  
"I want to come in."  
  
    Dementia's excitement was unlike any happiness that she had experienced before.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Hat was let into Dementia's room. At the snap of a finger, all the cookie and chip crumbs, spilled sodas, wrappers, and other miscellaneous garbage disappeared with a puff of thick smoke (including this fic). The clutter that was thrashed around suddenly fwipped into a neat, orderly position. The bed was made, Demencia's belongings were put away, and every surface was dusted to perfection.  
  
Demencia frowned.  
  
"I liked it the way it was!"  
  
Black Hat looked at her with a stern face, with a small bit of smugness.  
  
"Well, I like it better the way it is now. So it's going to stay like this."  
  
Demencia slouched, but wasn't really upset. If that's what Black Hat wants, that's what he wants. she thought. She watched Black Hat set himself down in her computer chair, resting his left foot over his right leg. His hands were put together, and he quickly laid them in his lap.

  
"Demencia." her name escaped his lips like a long, deep breath. Whispery and calm.  
  
"Black Hat?" Demencia asked inquisitively.   
  
She wasn't really used to him speaking to her in that tone. For once, he didn't sound annoyed, or angry, or even downright furious. He reminded her of a teacher explaining to a troublemaker what they did wrong. It was pleasant on her ears, which were accustomed to the sounds of screaming and disappointment.   
  
Demencia stared at the man, but he didn't look back. Black Hat moved like a statue, and talked just as much. Nothing could be heard, except for the little ringing Demencia got in her ear occasionally. It was a direct result of her playing her music too loud. Not that she really cared about her health anymore. She's stopped caring long ago.  
  
Black Hat broke the silence with a short command.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Demencia, like a puppy, crossed her legs and went down to the floor. She looked up at Black Hat, who looked back. She didn't feel satisfied where she was, so close yet so far from him. He was right there, and she wanted to be as close to him as she can.  
  
Black Hat watched Demencia stand up and force herself onto his lap. He didn't resist at all. In fact, he helped her get comfortable, moving his hands and legs out of the way. She latched onto him, as if letting go would lead to her falling to her death. A devilish smile crept up on Black Hat's face. He put a hand on her shoulder, and the other on her thigh.  
  
Demencia giggled to herself for a brief moment. Black Hat scratched behind her head while in deep thought.  
  
He recalled an orange-skied evening, which at the time was slowly becoming a dark blue, starry night. Black Hat Inc. was still just a villain consultation service, but it was hanging off thinning threads. With the rise of so many heroes in those days, it was difficult for villains to best them all. Less and less people came, as many chose to retire or, worse, turn to the path of heroism.   
  
Both Black Hat, the CEO, and his anxiety-ridden lacky, Dr. Flug, needed something new. They were toying with the idea of selling weaponry and other types of machinery, but it felt like they needed something more. Something fresh and different from any other villainous business.  
  
"Mr. Black Hat, sir! I'm afraid if we can't come up with something fast, the company will fall!" Flug said with an intense worry in his voice.  
  
"We HAVE to think of something! I will NOT have Black Hat Inc. taken down by this!"  
  
"Well, sir, bankruptcy will be our only option if something doesn't change!"  
  
"Then MAKE A CHANGE."  
  
"I... I don't know what to do!"  
  
"DAMMIT, FLUG. THINK OF SOMETHING. ANYTHING."  
  
Black Hat stormed off, going outside to let off some steam. They had to switch from a mansion to a shabby cement building in the bad side of town, where many of the buildings were boarded up and vandalised beyond belief. When they first got the place 5.0.5. was made to clean up some graffiti saying "PINCHES CARAJOS" (Fucking Bastards in English) on the side of the building, because Black Hat did not want his good name to be tainted by vulgar words.  
  
Black Hat was in the alleyway in between his building and the one next to it. It used to be a barbershop, if the rusted red and white pole was any indication. The alley was such a downgrade compared to his old yard, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He let out a sigh.  
  
"What am I going to do." Black Hat's voice was stripped of its confidence and delight.   
  
He could swear he felt his heart sink for the first time.  
  
"Haha, you're right!"  
  
A girl's voice could be heard far away.  
  
"Tell me, what happened with you two?"  
  
Black Hat peeked from the alley to the sidewalk, trying not to be seen.  
  
"Oh, really? Interesting!"  
  
He saw a teenage girl walking down the street on her phone. She was strutting with tan flip-flops, light denim shorts, and a yellow blouse allowing for her shoulders to be exposed. Her long red hair was held in a neat ponytail, and her eyes were green like leaves in sunlight. She was cute, he thought.

  
"Sorry, I have work tomorrow. My stupid boss makes me work nightshifts, can you believe it!?"  
  
Then it came to him.  
  
That something he'd been looking for. It was right there.  
  
She was right there.  
  
Black Hat went around to the corner, walking like he was on the sidewalk the whole time.  
  
"Oh my god. There's this guy near the corner, and he's dressed like he's some Victorian!"  
  
He was walking toward her.  
  
"I know, right? What a weirdo!"  
  
He kept walking.  
  
"Maybe I should start walking around like that too! 'Oh, look at me! I'm a rich-guy wannabe!'" she waved her arms like an idiot while mocking him.  
  
He made it obvious he wanted to talk to her, pointing himself directly at her as he walked.  
  
"Wait, I think he's coming toward me!"  
  
The girl stopped mocking him, knowing he's in earshot.  
  
"So what are you doing tomorrow night?"  
  
Black Hat walked until he was right in front of the girl.  
  
"Hello, young lady." he smiled.  
  
"Wait, someone wants to talk to me!"   
The girl hung up the phone. "What's up?"  
  
Such strange words humans use. Black Hat thought.  
  
"Not much. May I ask what your name is, miss?"  
  
"Mariana. What's yours?"  
  
"Oh, that is such a beautiful name. I'm Black Hat."  
  
"Thanks, 'Black Hat!'" Mariana made some air-quotes.  
  
"Do you not believe that's my real name?"  
  
His heart lightened a little as the girl's giddiness turned to intimidation.  
  
"Um... I believe it, it's just, uh... it's... uh..."  
  
"It's what?" he let his affable façade break a little.  
  
"It's just, strange! You know, like when people bread toast upside down!"  
  
"Hm. I see. You think I'm strange!"  
  
"No, no! Not at all! It's just, you're name-"  
  
"It's not smart to make fun of people when they can hear you, you know."  
  
Mariana's heart skipped a bit.  
  
"What? I didn't make fun of you! I was just sayi-"  
  
"I heard everything you said about me."  
  
Black Hat loved seeing her get deeper in fear.  
  
"Wha-what are you talking about? I didn't say anything!"  
  
"Then what was I hearing about the Victorian man on the sidewalk?"  
  
"Oh, that? I was, eh heh, I was telling a story!"  
  
Black Hat did a perfect impression of Mariana's voice.  
  
"'Oh my god! There's this guy near the corner'!"  
  
The girl screamed and ran off as fast as she could. Black Hat let her go... for a while. When she got to the end of the block, a tentacle shot out, grabbing her by the ankle. She was then forced all the way back to where she started, and was dropped to the hard cement ground.  
  
"Owwww!" she groaned. She was too hurt to run off again immediately.  
  
"Priceless." Black Hat bore a jovial grin. He covered her mouth with his hand, and drug her off to his building.  
  
"Flug. I have what we need."  
  
Black Hat was too busy going down memory lane to realize that Demencia had fallen asleep on his chest. He regained awareness when he noticed her body weight was starting to give him pins and needles in his legs. He kissed the girl on the forehead and picked her up, setting her on the bed. He didn't leave the room, just lied beside her.  
  
He'd talk to her when she wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a kind of experimental thing. It probs sucks ass lol. The porn is coming soon, don't you worry buddy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The *.*.good shit.*.* starts here. This is where it really descends from story to straight up porn.

  Demencia opened her eyes up. Light was peeking through a slit left in between the curtains, and it was troubling to her, as she preferred nights over days. What wasn't troubling, however, was Black Hat spooning her fast asleep. She turned to face him, listening to his soft breathing. It made her happy to feel his warm skin on her, to hear his breathing, and to just be with him. It was like a dream come true.  
  
   She noticed that he still had his monocle on. It never came off of him, no matter what. I guess one look won't hurt. she thought. Demencia inched her spindly little fingers towards his eye, careful as to not wake him. The tips of her fingers grasped the lens firm and gentle. She then pulled the glass away from his face, and saw... nothing. Literally, nothing. Behind the monocle was a pure black hole.  
  
   She poked into the hole, and the whole length of her middle finger was able to go straight through it.

  
Interesting. she thought.  
  
   Demencia decided to stop playing before she got too many ideas. She didn't want to anger Black Hat, after all. The monocle went back over the hole, and she went back to the fetal position she woke up in. She draped Black Hat's arm over her, like it was first thing in the morning. Black Hat was fast asleep, and Demencia just lied there enjoying the moment.  
  
"Hmm..." Black Hat grumbled.  
  
His eyes opened up a little.  
  
"Good morning, Dementia." Black Hat said in a low, tired voice.  
  
   Demencia's face lit up, and she was relieved he didn't get up while she took his monocle.  
  
"Hi." Demencia gave him a small smile.  
  
"Come closer."   
  
   Black Hat pulled her in toward his body. The heat of his body warmed her somewhat cold self up a little. The two cuddled for a short while, with Black Hat falling in and out of sleep. Demencia let herself be held by the man. She felt comforted by him and his grasp.  
  
   Black Hat said something in his sleep. Demencia could not understand it, but it sounded like complete gibberish anyway. His eyes opened up again, and he looked down at the head of green hair on his chest. He stroked the long locks lazily, with gentle scratches for her scalp.  
  
"Demencia."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What do you want most in life?"  
  
"You." Demencia said without haste.  
  
Black Hat smiled to himself.  
  
Feigning ignorance, he asked "Could you repeat that?"  
  
"You, Black Hat."  
  
   Her saying those words was so typical of her, but it made Black Hat proud of himself and what he'd done.  
  
There was a brief silence.  
  
"How much do you love me?" Black Hat asked like he was curious, but he already knew the answer.  
  
"I'd KILL for you."  
  
"I saw that letter you put on my desk yesterday morning."  
  
"Oh, yeah! Did you like it?"  
  
"Yes, I could tell that you put a lot of effort into writing it."  
  
Demencia's grin was as wide as her face.  
  
"Oh my God! Thank you!" Demencia shot up and rushed to the bookcase, "I have more for you!"  
  
"Seriously?" he said, cracking a smirk.  
  
"Of course, Black Hat! I have so much!" She said, drawing out the word "so".  
  
   She pulled out a purplish-blue box from the shelf, and plopped it on the bed. Crawling back onto the comforter, she showed him what was inside.  
  
"This is a drawing I made of you! I put a lot of emphasis on your gorgeous face and body."  
  
"Fascinating."  
  
"Oh, a long time ago I made a plushie of you, I sleep with it every night!"  
  
   It was a little crochet doll, with felt for the hat. It was surprisingly well made, considering who created it.  
  
"Such a lovely little thing."  
  
"And here's this recording I made of you at night!" Demencia said as she put the DVD in the computer. A video of Black Hat in his bed played.  
  
"I like watching you sleep. Is that weird? I feel like that's weird."  
  
   Black Hat did not feel like that was a violation of his privacy, he loved that she wanted to see him. It was flattering.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
   Demencia and Black Hat watched the recording. There was nothing much happening, the most action that went on was him grumbling or turning. It reminded Black Hat again of the night he took Demencia.  
  
   He thought of Mariana lying in the cage he had. It held 5.0.5. when he was first created,  so it was plenty big enough for a human girl. Her eyes were filled with pure terror, wide and misty.  
  
"Who are you people!?"  
  
   A voice came from a speaker on the wall. She saw a surveillance camera there too.  
  
"I am Black Hat, and this is Dr. Flug. You are in the official building of Black Hat Inc."  
  
"What are you going to do to me!?"  
  
"Dr. Flug here will take you and perform procedures on you to make you into a superweapon! Then, we'll sell you to the highest bidder!"  
  
   Mariana couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was absolutely horrible. She should have been in her apartment, playing the guitar, watching tv, anything but this. But she was stuck in a cold metal cage, and was going to be changed beyond recognition.  
  
The girl screamed.  
  
"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"  
  
"Scream all you want. Flug soundproofed the room, so no one will hear you. Now, get some sleep. We'll deal with you in the morning, and we'll be watching, so don't even try to escape.

"PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Mariana screamed, before the lights shut off. "Please stay..."  
  
Demencia turned off the recording.  
  
"Wasn't that exciting?"  
  
"Eh, not really."  
  
 She looked disappointed, trying to please him with something else.  
  
"Do you want some chocolate?" Demencia asked, pulling some bars out of a drawer.  
  
"Black chocolate."  
  
"Oh, that's my favorite! It reminds me of you, because it's so dark and bitter!"  
  
 Demencia grabbed two bars, opening one and kissing it before handing it to Black Hat.  
  
"There! It's an indirect kiss!"  
  
  Black Hat gave a short laugh. The two sat on the bed, eating their chocolate. It was quiet, besides the little munching sounds both of them made.  
  
"It was delicious, Demencia."  
  
  He gave the girl a look, like he wanted to say something.  
  
"Come here."  
  
  Demencia obeyed. Black Hat put his hands on her shoulders, running them up and down her upper arms.  
  
"I've noticed that you like me a lot."  
  
"I do! I love you!"  
  
"I've seen every letter, every song, everything you do in my name. I'd like to reciprocate all of that now."  
  
   Black Hat pulled Demencia's hood down, he kind of forgot what she looked like without it. The girl grabbed onto the zipper of her vest, knowing what was going on. Black Hat pulled her hands away.  
  
"Let me do it."  
  
  He unzipped her vest, revealing her soft and pale skin. He took it off of her, and like a doll she did not resist nor hesitate. Demencia felt aroused by his handling of her, Black Hat had a gentle but firm grasp on her.  
  
   He pulled her spiked bracelet off her wrist, dropping it on the floor. Black Hat then took her glove at the top, and bunched it up as he drug it down her arm.  
  
"Stand on your knees."  
  
  Demencia got up, and Black Hat put his hands on her hips, rubbing them before slipping them off of her. He took her leg and unlocked her tracking device, setting it on the floor. The skin it covered was warm. Black Hat slid her torn sock off.  
  
   He looked at her almost naked body as she sat on the bed. Her legs were spread a little bit, and her expression showed arousal. Black Hat went up to her ear and whispered.  
  
"I'm going to make you mine."  
  
 Demencia felt her abdomen twist in pleasure, it was a nice feeling. Black Hat pulled her bra off like a t-shirt, and like that her breasts were exposed. He pushed her down on the bed, and he went down and grabbed a breast with his right hand. He went down and bit the other. Demencia winced a little, but it was enjoyable otherwise.  
  
 Black Hat gave her nipple a lick before taking it into his other hand. He was on top of her, and he held her tits while he rubbed his thumbs over her hard nipples. His left hand moved up to support her head, and he put his teeth on her neck. Biting down, blood started to escape Demencia's marked flesh. She let out a yelp, and hit Black Hat's arm to tell him to stop.  
  
  He licked the wound to comfort her, sucking on the holes he left to drain the excess blood. Demencia was breathing heavy, both from pain and stimulation. Black Hat stuck his hand underneath her panties and began rubbing her clitoris. He felt juices seep onto his gloves.  
  
"You're such a dirty slut." he said in a low voice.  
  
 Black Hat kept rubbing, and Demencia wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"You like that, you little whore?"  
  
"Yes."

   Demencia's legs were shaking, she couldn't handle herself. He wouldn't stop circling his fingers on her clit, and she didn't want him to stop. Black Hat stuck his tongue inside her ear, the sensation made her shiver as he licked the inside of it.  
  
    He took himself away from her, denying her of the stimulation she desperately wanted. She looked at Black Hat like a dog in heat. He watched her get on his knee, and she rubbed herself on it while she hugged him. It was such a shameless, disgraceful display of passion and lust, but Black Hat loved that. She was desiring him, and that's what mattered in the situation.  
  
"I want you Black Hat." she whispered in a voice higher than normal.  
  
    The man paused, and said two words back.

"Prove it."  
  
    Demencia stopped grinding against his knee, and began masturbating through your panties. She could feel her juices through the thin cotton. Her eyes focused on Black Hat. Gazing at his dark body, his cold eyes, and his sharp clothes, she found herself most focused on his lips, which were making a concentrated frown.  
  
"I love you, Black Hat"  
  
"Tell me things you love about me."

    Demencia went harder on herself as she thought.  
  
"Your eyes."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"They make you look so cute."  
  
"Good. Next."  
  
"Your body. It's so thin."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Your evil personality."  
  
"Tell me more."  
  
"The way you dress is so attractive."  
  
"I try. Anything else?"  
  
"You're so dominating.  
  
Black Hat was glad to hear her praises.  
  
"You're such a good girl Demencia. So obedient. Come here."  
  
    The girl came close, and Black Hat lightly pushed her on the bed. He lowered himself down to her panties, and grabbed them with his teeth. Like a vicious animal he tore them apart, and he licked Demencia's vaginal juices up fast. He flicked his tongue up and down her vulva, covering her in his saliva.  
  
    The girl held onto the bed. Black Hat kept eating her, with every lick on her clit sending her a little bit closer to an orgasm. Demencia's eyes were held up, she was too focused on what she was feeling to think about looking down at Black Hat.  
  
    After so much tension was building up, Black Hat stopped. Demencia made a whining sound, wanting him to finish.  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
    He got up on his knees, feeling Demencia's torso and thighs. She lied quiet and still as he felt her up. Black Hat then undid his pants, showing Demencia his long, tentacle-like member. He stroked it slowly, covering it in precum.  
  
    When he was done readying himself, Black Hat rammed his dick into Demencia's wet pussy. She gasped as it went into her, and her back arched up slightly before going back down. He thrusted in and out of her, making his movements faster and faster with every insertion.  
  
    Demencia's muscles were stiffening, trying desperately for release. Black Hat fucked her rough, grabbing onto her thin, pale body to support himself and to force himself in more. His sharp claws scratched at her, forming red marks all over the skin of her sides, shoulders, hips, and wrists.  
  
    Demencia was in a state of ecstasy, she enjoyed the pain Black Hat was inflicting on her. He knew this, and wanted to hurt her more. Black Hat brought a hand up to Demencia's neck. He pressed hard onto her throat, bringing up the other hand too.  
  
    As blood and air were being denied to her, Demencia could feel herself becoming more sensitive. She squeezed her legs around Black Hat, trying to close them. He wasn't having that. He choked her harder, allowing her to breath would spoil the moment. He could see her turning blue, but her expression still showed pleasure.   
  
    One hand left Demencia's neck for a brief second, just to snap a finger. Ropes came from thin air, and restrained Demencia's ankles to the bed. Another rope came up and tied her wrists together.  
  
"You're not escaping this." he said.  
  
    He forced himself deep inside of her, his penis was hitting her cervix. Black Hat kept going at her, as rough as he could without tearing her apart. Demencia's legs were shaking, but the ropes weren't letting her close them. Black Hat sped up, his breath getting low and heavy.  
  
    They were both extremely close. Their muscles tight, their minds sent in throes of passion, they were in another world. Black Hat thrusted over and over again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
    With one more deep thrust, cum shot into Demencia's cervix. Demencia squirted onto Black Hat's clothes, though she had tried not to. Had she had her throat free, she would have gasped in ecstasy.  
  
   Black Hat removed his hands from Demencia's neck, allowing her to finally breathe and get blood flowing properly. He took his dick out of her and put it back in his pants. He looked at Demencia, breathing heavy with a smile and a look of pure lust in her eyes. He then looked down at his clothes, seeing that Demencia's juices splashed onto them.

He put his mouth up to Demencia's ear.  
  
"See what you did to my clothes?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're going to pay for that."

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is part of the fic.
> 
> EDIT: Fixed some embarrassing spelling mistakes


End file.
